In the above noted co-pending prior application, applicants have described a catch basin curb box cover assembly including an improved securing clamping means. As is a common problem with a myriad variety of public structures, these catch basin curb box cover assemblies, together with their unique clamps, can offer an attraction to vandals or pilferers to loosen, remove, or outright steal these structures. To prevent this expensive and destructive behavior a tool has been devised to eliminate or at least seriously discourage this unfortunate activity.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to prevent unauthorized removal of bolts from public structures.
An additional object is to provide a simple, hand held tool for protecting bolts from unauthorized removal.
Yet another object is to provide a tool for protecting bolts from unauthorized removal, said tool having a front end configured to conform to an exposed face portion of a bolt.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tool for wedging a slug into an opening in the face portion of a bolt so as to protect said bolt from unauthorized removal.
A further object is to provide a tool for protecting bolts securing public structures after said structures have been secured in place.